


Karasuba's Secret Admirer

by SongBird_567



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Force-Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Valentine's Day has passed and chocolate is super cheep. Karasuba walks into her room to see a ludicrous amount of the sweet candy. I wonder what will happen?Sekirei and it's characters belong to its rightful owner. I don't own any of it. So ya I can't be sued...hopefully.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot so tell me what you think.

Karasuba yawned as she walked into her home. “This squad is taking way to much of my time up.” She murmured and opened her door to see a strange sight. Every surface in her room was absolutely covered in heart shaped boxes. “Huh…” Karasuba murmured, and looked at a tag attached to one of the boxes.

 

My dearest Karasuba,

 

I went through a great deal of trouble to acquire all these but in the end it was worth it. Please enjoy yourself to your heart’s content.

 

Sincerely,  
Your secret admirer

 

Karasuba felt her eyebrow twitch as she read the letter. She crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder. “What idiot buys this much chocolate, and doesn't even reveal themselves.” Karasuba said and opened a box to see a fancy arrangement of chocolate. “Oh well, I might as well try one.” 

 

Karasuba tossed one of the chocolates into her mouth. Her eyes instantly shot open. “Wow, these are actually good. Guess this secret admirer didn't skimp on the quality.” Karasuba ate another and smirked. “Well, I can at least make sure a few of these don't go to waste.

 

Karasuba grabbed the opened box and went to her bed. After moving the boxes that littered her mattress she laid down, and went to popping more of the fancy chocolates into her mouth. In a matter of minutes the box was empty, and Karasuba held a content smirk on her face. All that crossed her mind was the blur of flavors. There were sweet milk chocolates, rich darks, the occasional white, chocolates with gooey caramel centers, crunchy varieties, and many more.

 

“Hmm, I want more.” Karasuba said and looked at a second box and licked her lips. “Today…is a cheat day.” Karasuba grabbed the box and pulled it open. Another few minutes passed and the box found itself next to the previous one. 

 

Karasuba let out a small burp and patted her belly. Karasuba however paused for a moment. “Something doesn't feel right.” She murmured and looked at her belly. To her surprise, she saw a small layer of pudge residing on her previously tone stomach. “This is new.” Karasuba pinched the small roll and blushed at the soft sensation.

 

Karasuba quickly shook her head. “This is nothing. I can work it off without any trouble…after one more box." She said and scooped another box before stopping herself. “No, I can't keep doing this. I can't lead the discipline squad if I'm a fat ass.” Karasuba prepared to drop the box before her cravings seem to kick into high gear. She found herself being bombarded with imagines and feelings. 

 

Karasuba saw herself much larger, and with a happy smile gracing her lips. “Oh come on. What’s the harm in a little extra padding?” Her mental image stated and pinched a hefty roll of her own belly. “You still have Haihane and Benitsubasa to help you out. Plus at this size all you have to do is sit on your opponent and you win!”

 

The mental image faded and Karasuba stared intently at the boxes. “My agility won't fade if I put on a few pounds. Plus at that size no punch imaginable could phase me.” Karasuba rationalized before a large smirk crossed her face. “Alright, I’m convinced.”

 

Karasuba stacked the boxes around herself and sat on the edge of her bed. “Now let’s really get started.” She said, and opened a box. Karasuba grabbed a handful of chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth. ‘Plus, I've been working so hard. I deserve to treat myself.’ Karasuba thought to herself as she stuffed more candy in her mouth.

 

What had started as a small roll of flab soon evolved into a belly that rested comfortably in her lap. Karasuba noticed this and blushed again. “Oh my~ I’m on my way to that goal it seems.” Karasuba pulled another box from the pile and eagerly continued her stuffing. “I just wish that secret admirer were here. If they wanted me fat, then they should have done the work themselves.”

 

As Karasuba ate, she felt herself grow hungrier, but this didn't seem to bother her as she was eager to stuff more chocolate down her throat. She moaned at the exquisite flavor, and gave her belly a hearty slap. The flab jiggled from the sudden contact and this only seemed to further Karasuba’s food lust. “This is gonna take some time, but I'm sure it will be quite worth it~” Karasuba said and stared at the remaining boxes.

 

A few hours passed and Karasuba laid spread across the floor. There was chocolate smeared on her face along with an expression of regret and discomfort. “Ugh, I have,” Karasuba burped, “So many regrets.”

 

With a grunt of effort of effort Karasuba sat up and looked at all the empty boxes. “Guess that’s all of them.” She murmured and slowly stood up. She went to wipe the chocolate from her lips and noticed that her chips had gained a little chub. “Alright, let’s see the damage.” Karasuba moved over to her mirror and first noticed her breast. “That explains my limited field of vision.” Karasuba said and looked at the large spheres. 

 

Karasuba then looked down to see the wide expanse of her belly. Her uniform had completely failed to contain it, and left most of her torso exposed. Karasuba could faintly see her red underwear. “Oh boy if I can see those…well my ass is huge just like the rest of me.” Karasuba giggled and looked down to her thighs that spilled over her leggings. 

 

Karasuba had taken the time to examine her body. After a moment she smiled. “Well, I already decided I wanted this so no use in complaining.” She reached down and pinched a roll of her belly. “Hmm, well aren't I soft.”


	2. Chapter 2

Karasuba groaned miserably. Almost a month had past and she had yet to hear from her secret admirer. She remained optimistic the first week, and even started to prepare a romantic evening for when they arrived. Now on the third week she simply lazed on the couch. “Where are they? I fattened myself up for them and this is how they repay me?” Karasuba groaned again and pinched one of her plump rolls. “This is practically a crime.”

 

“The only crime here is your fat ass not getting off the couch!” Benitsubasa shouted and crossed her arms.

 

Benitsubasa, the rowdy brawler of the Discipline Squad. She had long pink hair tied into a side ponytail with two daisies in the hair tie. She had fierce pink eyes to match her hair and…ferocity. She wore a similar outfit to Karasuba hers only lacking in stretched threads and faint food stains.

 

“Come on Benitsubasa my heart is broken.” Karasuba replied and rested her head on her plump arms.

 

“I’m surprised your heart is still beating! You weigh like eight hundred pounds!” Benitsubasa exclaimed.

 

“Actually,” Karasuba said and raised a plump hand. “I weigh about six hundred something. It’s been a long month.” She murmured and poked her belly. “I think I've even gotten into stress eating.”

 

Benitsubasa sighed and slapped her palm against her face. “You’re the leader of the Discipline Squad! No one is going to take us seriously if you laze around and stuff your fat face all day!” She stomped over to Karasuba and poked her belly as hard as she could. 

 

Karasuba only burped in response and closed her eyes. “Nap time…”

 

Benitsubasa growled and poked her a few more times. “Don’t you ignore me, dammit! I'm not leaving until your fat ass is off this cou-” Benitsubasa was cut off as Karasuba pulled her into a tight yet soft embrace.

 

“You’re too loud.” Karasuba murmured, and hugged Benitsubasa tighter. “Just relax and take a nap with me.”

 

Benitsubasa shook her head furiously and punched Karasuba’s belly. This action didn't even stir the sleeping leader, and only tired Benitsubasa out. “Ugh, now I'm stuck here.” She groaned and shivered as her body was pressed against Karasuba’s fat. “This is disgusting.” Benitsubasa pushed and wiggled in Karasuba’s grasp only to be pulled back against the soft blubber.

 

Karasuba murmured in her sleep and slowly started to roll over in her sleep. Benitsubasa’s eyes widened in shock as she realized she was being moved beneath Karasuba. In a matter of seconds she went from a tight hug to a dark and smothered position beneath Karasuba.

 

Haihane peaked in to see what all the noise was about. What she saw looked normal considering the events of the past month. Though something caught her eye this time. A few strands of pink hair that hadn't been swallowed beneath Karasuba’s belly. Haihane quickly went back around the corner and sighed, and moved a few white strands of hair out of her face. “Well, it was bound to happen eventually. At least it wasn't me.” She said before her conscious started to nag her. “Benitsubasa is my friend so I should help her…after my shows.”

 

Meanwhile Karasuba was still sleeping soundly. She failed to notice Benitsubasa’s wiggling beneath the thick layers of flab that covered her belly. Benitsubasa continued to ask how something so soft could feel so suffocating.

 

“I’m gonna die down here.” Benitsubasa said and stopped her futile struggling. “Like hell I am! I just need to try and crawl out.” She smirked, new determination boiling within her. Benitsubasa decided to straighten her body out. With that done, she pressed her palms and knees into Karasuba’s gut, and with nothing short of superhuman strength, pushed Karasuba’s belly up. “Ugh…so…heavy…” 

 

No amount of Benitsubasa’s strength could lift Karasuba, but these precious inches allowed her to breath and scoot her body up the couch. 

 

After what felt like an eternity (five minutes) Benitsubasa finally freed her head. She took deep breaths of fresh air and sighed. “Oh, finally…wait where the hell am I?” Benitsubasa asked herself and realized she had freed her head from Karasuba’s belly but was now squished between Karasuba’s breast.

 

Karasuba snored lightly and nuzzled her head against the pinkette. She mumbled in her sleep shifted in her sleep.

 

The weight pressed down on Benitsubasa and drew a groan from the girls. This noise finally woke Karasuba up. 

 

“Hm? What're you doing down there Benitsubasa?” Karasuba asked. “Wait were you my secret admirer all along?”

 

“What the? No!” Benitsubasa shouted and squirmed wildly.

 

Karasuba didn't listen though, and decided she had waited long enough. When Benitsubasa stopped squirming Karasuba leaned in and kissed her. “I’ve got you now~” She giggled and licked her lips. “Now I hope you're ready for everything I have in store for us.”

 

Benitsubasa sweated nervously and glanced around. She heard Haihane’s favorite show in the distance and realized she was out of options. Karasuba stared down at her with lust filled eyes, and all Benitsubasa could do was gulp nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't intend for this to be a squashing chapter, but it happened. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
